


you should be late more often

by ladyrenx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Demon Obi-Wan Kenobi, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, he calls you sweetheart and chokes you kind of night, he's rough with you but has a small soft spot, no beta we die like men, this is so shameless and i'm not sorry at all for it, you're gonna get tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrenx/pseuds/ladyrenx
Summary: “Now now, that won’t do. As delicious as shame is, I don’t want to taste that on you tonight. I’m merely observing every inch of space where I’d like to put my mouth, provided you behave. It’s been too long since I was last here and I have every intention of ruining you by the time the sun rises.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	you should be late more often

You’d lost track of time, that was obvious. And you know what was waiting for you back home wasn’t going to stop and listen to your excuses, so you didn’t even bother trying to come up with any while you sprinted down the sidewalk in the rain. Normally you’d enjoy the walk from the bus stop to your apartment. Not tonight though. Tonight, every second that passed fed into the fear in your heart and the butterflies in your stomach.

The blatant disobedience was almost exciting, depending on your punishment. You’d get what you deserved if the past served any indicator as to what you’d be in for tonight. 

Out of breath, you fumbled with your keys to get inside your apartment. As soon as you stepped over the threshold, the temperature was noticeably chillier than the hallway. He was already here and waiting for you. Quickly, you slipped out of your shoes, kicking them up against the wall while you yanked off your rain jacket. The longer you took to be ready, the worse this was going to be. 

Whatever bravery was left, and there wasn’t much, carried you to the bedroom. The door was open but the lights were off. Stepping inside quietly, you noticed his shadow cast across the floor from the hazy light of the street lamps. As you reached for the light switch, he turned to look at you. 

“Good girls are on time, I thought we’d discussed that.” His voice cut into you, chilling you to the bone even more than the rain and temperature had. 

“I’m sorry, Obi, I know I’m supposed to be home by dark but I lost track of time, and-” Even though you knew the excuses wouldn’t get you anywhere, they bubbled over without hesitation. 

He crossed the room in a flash, his hand wrapped around your throat as your back hit the doorframe. The warmth of his skin seared onto yours, igniting more than just your fear. The force of his body against yours drew out a pathetic whimper as he pressed harder against your neck. “It sounds like you’ve forgotten our rules, pet. You’ll have to be on your best behavior tonight.”

His hand relaxed to allow you to respond, “Yes sir, I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan stepped back to walk to the middle of the room, standing near the end of your bed. He ran his hands through his hair, a pair of horns jutting out from under. “Apologizing will get you nowhere, little one. Your actions will speak for themselves.” He turned sharply on his heels and tapped the ground in front of him with his foot, “Undress, leave your underthings, and on your knees. Quickly.”

The words had barely left his mouth and you were already shimmying out of your pants. You left a haphazard pile of clothes by the door and crossed the room to hit the ground in front of him, surely bruising your knees as you made an impact with the hardwood. You let your arms hand behind you, chin tilted down towards the floor as he usually expected. 

“That sounded like it hurt,” he chuckled as he started to unbutton his shirt. “Good. You aren’t completely useless tonight.” 

Discarding his shirt to the side, he knelt down in front of you, his eyes running over your exposed skin. You felt like you were being scrutinized, and it didn’t sit well. Shame building in your throat, you turned your head farther away from him but were quickly stopped. His strong hand around your jaw whipped your head back into place, one thumb roughly opening your lips. 

“Now now, that won’t do. As delicious as shame is, I don’t want to taste that on you tonight. I’m merely observing every inch of space where I’d like to put my mouth, provided you behave. It’s been too long since I was last here and I have every intention of ruining you by the time the sun rises.” Obi-Wan’s words were both a threat and a promise as a chill ran through your body. He leaned in closer, running his tongue slowly up the side of your neck until he met the base of your ear. The sharp edges of his teeth dug into the soft flesh there and stole a quiet moan from somewhere deep inside of you. 

He took his time, his lips moving at a painfully slow pace as if he was rediscovering the way your blood rushed under the skin of your neck. You were hyper aware of the way your heart pounded against the wall of your rib cage, excited and terrified by the gentle way he was handling you. From past experience, this was out of the ordinary, even when you were being rewarded he wasn’t quite like this. No, something different was happening. And you couldn’t quite tell what. 

One of his hands returned to its place around your throat, just present enough to remind you that your source of oxygen could be cut off at any point, but not tight enough to do that quite yet. It was a warning, a promise, a threat of what he could do should you step out of line. 

The other hand embedded itself in the hair at the nape of your neck and tugged back harshly, without warning. With one hand around your neck and the other wrapped deep in your hair, you couldn’t move or fight against what happened next. You felt the sharp points of his teeth sink into the base of your neck, leaving a distinct bite mark. He had pulled away just as you realized what was happening and the hand around your throat moved to your mouth to muffle the scream of fear he’d elicited. 

“Good girls don’t speak until spoken to,” he murmured, eyes gleaming before he bent back forward to slowly run his tongue over the open wound at the top of your shoulder. Behind the suffocating weight of his hand, you released a soft cry, biting back the pain you felt. The bite had been hell, but his tongue was heaven. Truly. As damned as his soul was, the way he touched you was your salvation.

“Yes sir,” you replied as soon as his hand left your mouth. It hadn’t been intentional, but you noticed how quickly the stress had leaked from your body as he’d worked his way around your throat. It’d been only a few minutes of time that passed, but he made it feel like forever. “Thank you, sir,” you followed up as his grip on your hair loosened.

He pulled away, his eyes running down your body again. “Don’t thank me yet,” his voice was rough as the grip tightened again and your face was shoved towards the floor. Your upper body laid across his thighs, your cheeks inches away from the hardwood. “Wrists together,” he reminded you and you quickly clasped your hands together. “I almost forgot myself, you forgot the rules. I can’t let you get off so easily.” As he finished his statement, his hand struck swiftly against your ass without warning. The shock of it made you jump, but you quickly stilled yourself and kept your hands together. “Count.”

“Two!” You squeaked through grit teeth. He was spanking you harder than usual, which was a wild change from how gently he had just kissed up and down your neck. The bite should have been more of a warning for what was coming next. 

“Three!” Your voice held a light surprise to it, as the next spank damn near rattled your entire spine. What in the fuck was he so mad about all of a sudden? How were you supposed to tell if you were being good if he was gentle one moment and demonic the next? But, you supposed that was the whole point, right? If you were going to continue to bed a demon, you could expect the wild range in temperaments. 

“Four! Five! Six!” Your eyes began watering as he continued, each strike echoing with the number you yelled out. There was no safe word with a demon, there was no stop or go. It was whatever he chose to give and take, and right now he was giving a lot more than you were used to taking. 

He rubbed circles over the red hot skin on your rear, soothing the fire he’d lit with the palm of his hand. “Good girls take without complaining, and you were a very good girl.” Obi pulled you back up to your kneeling position, his smile growing wider as he saw the tears welling in each eye. “You knew you had a lesson to learn, pet. This is all part of it.”

“I know, I didn’t expect it though,” your words were slightly breathless, most of your focus on one of his hands that were lightly stroking up and down your thigh. You saw a glimmer of expression change, but before you could ask what he wanted from you next, you were airborne. His hands had wrapped around your waist before you could even take a breath and he’d pulled you up to throw you roughly onto the bed. 

Your stomach turned as you were flipped onto your stomach, feeling the weight of him sink against your lower back. His knees were pressed hard into your sides as one hand pushed your face roughly into the sheets. There was no time to address nausea from moving that fast because he was impatiently tearing away your underwear. Almost as fast as he’d launched you onto the mattress, he’d finished undressing you. 

“Please!” Escaped your lips as you felt his fingers brush between your thighs. You hadn’t meant to sound so ridiculously desperate, but even the hint of his touch near you was electrifying. “Please touch me,” you begged softer, hearing his dark laugh from behind you.

“So desperate, I think we’ll have to do something about that, pet,” he mumbled to himself as he lifted himself up, hooking around your waist and putting you on your back. You watched wide-eyed as he loosened his belt buckle and slowly slid the leather through each loop. All it took was a pointed look in the direction of your hands and you threw them above you, knuckles brushing the metal posts of your bed frame. 

His body was heavy over you as he leaned forward, expertly looping the belt around each wrist and a single post of the bed frame. It was almost intoxicating between his weight and the scent of his bare skin brushing by your face. This was a feeling that no other man would ever be able to give you because no other man would ever measure up to the devil you liked to keep beneath your sheets. 

You felt the ache settle into your bones as he withdrew. There was a thin line between desire and desperation, and Obi-Wan had pushed you far over that line from the moment he first touched you. “I’ve behaved,” you met his fiery gaze, “don’t you think this punishment is a little too much for how long I’ve been without you?” 

It did nothing to tame his wicked laugh, the way you pouted your lips and fluttered your eyelashes. No amount of forced doe-eyes and self-pity would end his torture. He would decide when that would be. And he was happy to remind you. 

“After so long, I would have thought you’d learned by now. I suppose you’re lucky you hadn’t first encountered one of my more… impatient brethren.” Obi leaned back down as he said this, his breath hot on your ear. “Because pet, they would have torn you right to pieces by now. You’re lucky to have me, say it.” 

“I’m lucky to have you,” you repeated as you felt his nails dig into your thighs. Instinctively, you arched your back to withdraw from the pain as he pressed harder. “I’m lucky to have you?” You didn’t mean to phrase it like a question but the way his nails were digging into your skin made you wonder why he hadn’t relented yet.

“Are you not sure how lucky you are to have me? Because dear, I can show you what it would be like if it wasn’t me you ran into that night.” He growled as he pressed one final time with his nails. You felt the heat of your blood rush to the surface where he cut into your skin and cried out with the pain. 

Without warning, as the theme of the night seemed to be, he let up and moved back into place. Kneeling between your legs, one hand hooked around your knee and the other trailing slowly from your navel downwards. “I can be gentle, the way you like,” Obi said softly as he hand brushed down between your legs, “Or I can be rough.” 

His thumb made direct contact with your clit and began rubbing small circles furiously. Almost immediately, your knees buckled in on themselves and you threw your head back against the mattress. Closing your eyes, you realized the sounds you were making were somewhere between a moan and a cry. The pressure against you was too much to bear. Every nerve, from your toes to your ears, felt like they’d been hooked up to a battery. It was fire, on every inch of your skin, as he continued to press harder and move faster. 

“Is it too much for you, pet? Tell me. Do you like it? Should I give you a moment?” His voice was rough as he asked, his other hand holding one of your legs down in place.

“Yes! Please! It’s too much!” You cried as he continued his torture. It felt so good and hurt so badly in the best and worst ways, and he never relented. You felt like were never going to cum from this, you were just going to cry until he stopped. “Please, Obi, I can’t take this!”

He grinned to himself, “That’s too bad.”

You felt his other hand leave the vice grip it’d been holding on your legs and tease at your entrance. With one hand reigning terror on your nerves, it was almost unnoticeable. Until two of his long fingers suddenly entered you. 

“You’re wet for me, little one,” Obi mentioned as his fingers slowly slid in and out of you. “Dripping, actually. Have you been like this every night since I was last here? Waiting for me to take you? To remind you who owns you?” 

His own questions spurred him on as your own brain misfired. All you knew was what you felt between your legs, the rising build overriding any coherent thought you were trying to have. His fingers curled inside you and just barely hit that spot that sent you over the edge, and he was gone.

The breath that left your lungs was a frustrated one as you picked your head up from where it’d been permanently thrown back. The grin that Obi-Wan wore was confident, mischievous, greedy. “Did you think you were getting off that easy? The last rule, only good girls get to cum. And you have more work to do before I let that happen.”

“You fucker, I’ve done nothing but behave. What do you mean I’m not-” He didn’t let you finish. There was danger in his eyes as they flashed dark, his hand wrapped around your throat in the spot it belonged. 

The grin had disappeared and been replaced with a look of irritation. “You chose to play this game, and I’m the one who sets the rules. You will follow them.”

“God damn it,” you groaned as he pressed up against your chin, forcing you to look at him.

“Oh sweetheart, this is no god here. Only you and me. There’s no one to hear your prayers anymore. So you better learn to beg.” Obi-Wan reminded

You knew better than to keep arguing with him, so you kept your mouth shut. It wasn’t like you to snap so quickly. But even just one ruined orgasm can change a person. Lips sealed, you watched as he moved back and slid himself off the bed in a flash. His hands were undoing the snap and zipper to his pants and your eyes never left his. As much as you wanted to look down and savor your favorite part of him, you knew better. Until he gave his permission, you’d keep your eyes where he wanted them. 

“What do you want, pet?” Obi asked as he slid his bottoms off in one fluid motion. Finally as bare as you were, it took every ounce of concentration to not run your gaze over him. Lucky, lucky, lucky. That was all you could think to yourself the first time you saw all of him, that was all you could think now knowing you were still his.

“I want you, I want you so bad, please,” you asked, pulling gently at your restraints. 

He smiled as he crawled back over you, straddling your waist. “Where do you want me?”

“Inside me,” you risked sounding desperate as you responded without hesitation. 

“Inside?” He asked, and if the devil had passed on his grin to anyone, it’d been to Obi-Wan. His already dark eyes stared down at you as he shifted to the position he wanted to be in. You felt nearly suffocated as his warm thighs braced around your arms, one hand reached over you to hold onto the railing of the bed, his other firmly wrapped around the cock in your face. Your concentration broke with him so close to you and you let yourself look down. No matter how many times you’d seen it, you were always pleasantly surprised. And also a little scared. If you were going to die choking, this is what you wanted to go out with. “Open your pretty little mouth for me, nice and wide. There you go,” he groaned as he slid into your waiting mouth. 

It took no time at all for him to start thrusting in and out. You could barely move your head with the way he had you pinned down on the bed, and every time it hit the back of your throat, tears welled up in your eyes. The way you tugged and pulled at the leather belt around your wrists was much less gentle than before, because now you felt like you were being suffocated.

“That’s a good girl,” Obi said through grit teeth. He looked almost unaffected as he unbuttoned his shirt, hips thrusting back and forth in a fluid movement as he pushed more and more and more of himself into your mouth. His wicked smile returned as you choked, your gagging loud over the sound of him urging you on.

_ Good girl, take it for me, just like that _ . You barely heard over your desperate attempts to breathe,  _ I’m your god now. Act like it. _

You strained against the belt wrapped tightly around your wrists, begging for relief with only your eyes. Obi-Wan gave no such thing, instead increasing his pace faster as tears streamed down your face. This wasn’t what you meant when you said you wanted him inside you. The kind of fullness you were seeking didn’t involve being suffocated.

He pulled out of your mouth with a wet pop, and you turned your head to the side, coughing up the excess saliva you’d nearly choked on. As you spit it on the sheets beside you, he roughly grabbed your chin and yanked you back to look at him. One hand encased your jaw, the other was slowly stroking himself. Your gaze dropped to watch his hand lazily pleasure his own cock. “Please,” you said before you could stop yourself, painfully aware of the ache between your legs, the sudden emptiness you felt. 

“Do you think you’ve behaved well enough for this? Have you really earned it?” Obi’s quiet laugh was dark, drawn out. He was always at his best when he was torturing you. That was something you should have known at this point in the game. 

He released your jaw and moved his hands to either knee, spreading your legs painfully wide. His sharp nails dragged up and down the inside of your thighs, every time he got closer to the sweet spot, your back arched involuntarily. But then he would backtrack. How hard would it be for him to spend just five minutes not teasing you half to death? 

“You’re making a real mess of the sheets, pet.” You jumped as he ran a finger between your lips, pausing to trace a single circle over your clit before ghosting away again. Your jaw definitely dropped, at least a little bit, as he sucked your wetness off of his finger. As his tongue flicked over the tip of his finger, you whimpered involuntarily. “Delicious,” he met your gaze, taking in every ounce of your vulnerability. “Now beg,” he commanded as he positioned himself between your thighs, the end of his cock barely brushing against you. “Tell me how badly you need this.”

“So bad,” you breathed as he pushed against you, as slowly as he could control. “I’ve needed you for weeks, I always need you. I need to feel you inside me, feel all of you, please, please,” you whined as he slid in at the slowest pace he’d ever gone with you. “Obi, fuck me, hard, now!” You yelled as he stretched you to your limits. 

As he began his rhythm of sliding in and out of you, your head fell back to the pillow, eyes closed tight. In that moment, it didn’t matter that your soul had been damned for all eternity. You never needed to know what heaven felt like with Obi’s hands around your waist, his nails digging into your flesh, his cock damn near splitting you open at it’s base. Everywhere he touched burned in the best way. He roamed across your body as he sped up, thrusting in and out faster with each passing second. 

“Harder, fuck me like you mean it,” you growled as his actions increased your confidence. 

“What a dangerous request, who am I to say no?” He slipped his hands around your ankles, pulling your legs up over his shoulders so every pump hit just right. You were starting to fall apart with every impact against you, words failing to come to life as one hand returned to your clit. It was maddening, every sensation fanned the flames hotter within you. There wasn’t a single nerve ending in your body that wasn’t screaming for relief. 

His head was resting against one of your calves, mouth slightly open as he began to breathe harder with the effort. “You’re so close, sweetheart, I can feel it. Feel the way you squeeze against me. Tell me who you belong to you and I’ll let you cum,” his words just barely pulled you back to reality. “Tell me who owns you.”

“You do, it’s all you,” you cried.

“Look at me, right at me, pet. Look me in the eyes and tell me who you are,” he snapped, slowing momentarily as he waited for you to obey.

As soon as you locked eyes with him, he resumed his pace. “I’m all yours, you own me. Every part of me belongs to you, please let me cum.” You begged with every drop of desperation you had left to give. It was so close, he was right. You were dangling over the edge and you just wanted him to let you fall. “I’m forever yours, Obi.”

That did it for him, his grunting getting louder as his rhythm fell apart and he was mindlessly slamming into you. “Come for me, come on my cock, I want to feel it. Show me, come for me.”

It was the easiest order you’d ever carried out. He was relentless in his manipulation of your body as he let you finally fall. It was euphoric as a primal scream was ripped from your lungs, thighs shaking against his chest, your legs squeezing together involuntarily. He let your legs fall back to either side of you as the waves of your orgasm nearly drowned you in bliss. There was no pause in his actions as you crested, so it just kept on coming. The pleasure was quickly turning to pain as he leaned down over you, teeth making contact with your shoulder. 

“It’s too much, it’s too much,” you cried, but it fell on death ears. 

He was slowing down as he came inside you, mouth hovering close to your ear, “You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine.” He repeated like a prayer, ending the demented worship of your body as he finished. 

The after was never quite clear in your mind. You felt him slide out, untie your wrists from the belt, rubbing softly over the quickly bruising flesh. Your body was sapped of energy and the will to move, so you lay quietly while he pulled the blanket up over you. The two of you never talked much afterwards. 

For the first time, he leaned back over you after he got dressed and pressed his lips against your forehead. “You should be late more often, sweetheart.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha thanks to my friends who watched me have a mental breakdown several times trying to finish this. It's my first detailed smut so it's a trial run for future projects. Shout out to the seventeen million remixes of "Such A Whore" on Spotify for getting me through this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
